


Day 20: Gingerbread House

by Venusdoom3



Series: 25 Days of Stucky Christmas Challenge [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 25 days of Christmas challenge, Christmas, Clint Barton is a Goofball, Domestic Avengers, Gingerbread House, Hey That's Not Frosting, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Unusual Hiding Place, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: "Hey, y'know what I really need?" Clint said, frosting bag poised over the roof of his house. "You guys got any sprinkles?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This would be a lot longer if not for real life. I hope it's all right anyway.

"Hey, Nat, pass me the red, wouldya?"

The tube of icing soared across the table, and Bucky deftly plucked it out of the air with a muttered "thanks," opening the cap and squeezing out a series of thin horizontal lines of red frosting, connecting them vertically at random intervals.

"Brick chimney?" Steve guessed, and Bucky nodded, distracted. Steve grinned at the way Bucky's tongue poked out the corner of his mouth when he concentrated.

"Skittle me, Cap," Clint said, holding out his hand, and Steve passed the bag of Skittles before turning back to his own gingerbread house.

"You did _not_ just draw a white picket fence on that." Natasha cocked an eyebrow, and Steve shrugged.

"Sure I did."

"Nerd."

"Now, now," Bucky said, wrapping an arm around Steve's neck and kissing the side of his head. "He may be a nerd, but I love him anyway."

"D'aww." Clint clasped his hands beneath his chin and fluttered his eyelashes. "Isn't that adorable?"

"Yeah, actually, it is," Natasha retorted, kicking him under the table, and he yelped.

"Damn, I'm just kidding!"

She regarded him with the most deadpan of faces. "You're hilarious."

Clint made a goofy face at her, complete with a silly laugh that sounded more like a seal barking, and Nat finally cracked a smile.

"Shut up and decorate your house, birdbrain," she said, handing him a box of Jujubes. "Here. Make a sidewalk or something."

"I swear, they must be married in another dimension," Steve cracked, shaking his head.

Bucky answered without looking up from his masterpiece. "Or brother and sister."

"Hey, y'know what I really need?" Clint said, frosting bag poised over the roof of his house. "You guys got any sprinkles?"

"Oh, yeah!" Steve exclaimed, clapping a hand to his forehead and leaving a smear of green icing along his hairline. Nat snickered at him. "I bought some for the cookies, but we didn't use them all. I meant to bring 'em out. Check the cabinet over the toaster."

"Yessir." Clint snapped off a salute, hopping from his chair and opening the cabinet to poke around. He moved various spices and condiments aside, making a bit of a racket, and Bucky looked up, his eyes widening fractionally when he noticed Clint rummaging through the cabinet.

"Uh, Steve—"

Bucky's whisper was cut off when Clint pulled something out of the cabinet, the words already rolling off his tongue – "What's this? Silicone based lubri—" when he realized what he was reading and tossed the tube onto the counter with a horrified shout. "What the _shit_ , you guys?"

"What?" Nat asked, wide-eyed, craning her neck to see what Clint had found. Bucky sat in his chair and grinned like the proverbial cat that caught the canary, and Steve scrambled to retrieve the tube, stuffing it into his back pocket, his face roughly the color of a Macintosh apple.

"I figured you grandpas probably had it goin' on, being enhanced and all, but _fuck_ ," Clint ranted as he washed his hands a lot more vigorously than a little frosting would warrant, and Bucky snorted loudly.

"You just said _butt fuck_."

Steve looked as if he wanted to crawl inside one of the gingerbread houses, while Nat threw her head back and laughed.

"Nat, a lady should be scandalized over this!" Recovered from the initial shock, Clint dried his hands on a towel and reclaimed his seat. "These two _almost-hundred-year-olds_ are stashing _lube_ in their _kitchen cabinet_ , for Christ's sake!"

"Nah, it's for fucking's sake, actually," Bucky said, and Steve literally slid to the floor with his head between his knees and his arms crossed over the back of his head. "Aw, don't be shy, Stevie. We're among friends, right?" Bucky shot Natasha a playful leer. "Friends who're probably thrilled to hear we have a _very_ healthy sex life."

"I don't wanna hear about it!" Clint cried at the same time Natasha nodded emphatically and said, "Hell _yeah_ , boys!"

"I survived seventy years frozen solid," Steve lamented, his voice muffled between his legs, "only to die of embarrassment."

"Come on, guys," Natasha said, her voice low and soothing. "Bucky's right. We're all friends, and we're all adults. Besides, it could be worse."

" _How_?" Clint and Steve said in unison.

Nat winked at Bucky. "Clint could've found the lube you keep under the couch cushions—"

"—or in the laundry room," Bucky added.

"Right, or the giant bottle in the shower."

"Or the entire case we've got stored under the bed."

"And hey, Clint," Nat said brightly, "at least you didn't walk in on them _using it_ in the kitchen, right?"

It was hard to determine which sound was loudest: Steve's mortified groan, Clint's dismayed screech, or Natasha and Bucky's hysterical laughter.

**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are most appreciated, and I'm on [tumblr](http://venusdoom3.tumblr.com)!


End file.
